Supernatural Sidestops
by wolfsrainrules
Summary: Related and nonrelated Oneshots sticking the Avengers Team into the world of the Supernatural. BlackHawk and Pepperony ahead. Now: After aliens invade NY poltergeists and ghosts aren't anything more then another job really. Just...more complicated. (Inspired by Leopard Spots by SlateWalker. GENIUS fanfic. Go read it.)
1. Werewolf 1

**This will be a collection of One Shot- some related and some not- featuring an Avengers team that is in some way 'supernatural'. Meaning: Werewolves Vampires, ECT Read the notes beforehand to see if the one shot is related to another.**

_To get a visual on how I see my Werewolves think the movie Van Helsing (With Hugh Jackman) and that's what I'm seeing. _

O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Tony Stark had a secret. He was a genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist. He was Ironman. Everyone knew that.

No, what no one knew was he was a real life werewolf.

Yeah.

Surprise.

It had happened on vacation ironically. He had left the cabin (It was really just a wooden log mansion but still) after one of his fights with Howard. His mom had talked his dad into going to the middle of nowhere in the woods of Pennsylvania and Tony had gotten into a fight with his dad before escaping into the woods.

Little did he know that by the end of the night the sixteen year old version of him would have a very surprising problem. He had run into a dying werewolf and had gotten too close. It may have been dying, but it still had the strength to bite the hell out of him.

He had passed out from the pain and when he woke up the wound was gone. If he hadn't had a torn shirt on with remains of his blood still staining it, he would have thought the whole thing had been a dream.

Instead he had gone back to the cabin, snuck inside and cleaned himself up before burning the remains of his clothes in the fireplace inside his room.

It wasn't until the next full moon that Tony figured out what he was. He ended up changing at moonrise. He had been glad the next morning that his parents were out.

Tony had to set some stuff straight about werewolves though.

Werewolves _were not_ like Hollywood portrayed them. Not exactly. They had the super strength, they had the excellent senses, but they were not mindless flesh eating monsters.

Tony did not suddenly become mindless thank you.

Werewolves _were_ more prone to anger and Tony had had to learn to control his emotions, since anger tended to lead to a change. They operated on instinct. Werewolves were meant to have a _pack_. They were at heart social creatures, though the people they chose to socialize with were very carefully chosen. Another thing that Hollywood got wrong was the whole 'werewolves only change on the full moon' thing. Tony could change wherever and whenever he wanted. On the full moon it was better if he changed for a few hours, but in case of emergencies Tony didn't actually _have_ to. Only really young werewolves _had_ to change on the full moon. Granted if Tony didn't change he tended to feel…restricted and jittery, but it was possible for him to not change on a full moon.

Another thing about werewolves: they are very protective of children. It's an instinct thing. Children haven't learned to fear them, not yet, and they were innocent and new to the world. They were the next generation and important. Tony actually loved kids. The instinct thing helped that along, but he liked kids because they didn't expect anything from him. There weren't any hidden agendas with kids. As a result most of his business partners' children adored Tony. The only reason he had gotten bit by a werewolf in the first place was because he approached one that was in pain and dying and hadn't taken the multiple warnings he had been given via body language and growls to leave the wolf alone.

Until Pepper Tony had thought he would be a 'lone wolf' for the rest of his life. It…well it kind of hurt, but Tony had expected that. His wolf was picky about who it let close to him and as a result Tony wasn't really…close with anyone, didn't trust them.

Then Pepper came along, all fury spirit and pepper spray in his security's face, and pointing out his math mistakes.

His wolf had sat up and taken notice.

It hadn't been interested in making her 'pack'. Not then. But his wolf had liked her spirit.

It was one of the reasons he pulled her in as his PA. The 'math mistake' had been planned, to find someone who was trustworthy and would call him on it. Pepper's reaction on her way to tell him, getting fired in the process and _still_ coming to tell him earned her the place as Tony's PA. Despite that, it wasn't until after the whole 'I am Ironman' press diabolical that his wolf began to identify Pepper as pack.

She was his and he would protect her.

Then the whole 'you're dying' thing popped up with the Arc Reactor and Tony had cursed up a blue streak, and kind of sort of just….stopped…before he was forced to create a new element and fix it. Afterwards he had had a serious metal talking to himself. He was rather angry with himself for almost leaving Pepper- his pack- alone simply because he hadn't wanted to try anymore.

Still.

After that, Tony showed her his wolf.

His still smirks when he thinks about that reaction.

Tony is only 5'9" normally. Granted it's 5'9" of muscle, but still it's only 5'9". When he 'goes wolf' he shoots up to a solid 6'5" of muscled black fur covered clawed fanged wolf. His legs shirt a bit and he's standing on paws with normal hands that have long dangerous claws, a very muscled midriff, his neck has thick fur leading up to narrow but useful ears, shining golden eyes, and down a very strong powerful jawline to huge fangs. He knows he's a scary fucker when he shifts.

He had pulled Pepper into his labs, set her down and explained he needed to show her something. He told her flat out "I know I look terrifying, but I swear to you it's still me, you're perfectly safe, I will not hurt you, and most of the stereotypes are lies okay?" Pepper had been a little scared and worried for him- he could smell it on her warm ginger and oranges scent- but she had nodded and told him okay.

He had pulled his shirt off, having already created a pair of pants that shifted with him and wouldn't rip, before turning to face Pepper and with a deep breath he shifted. He felt bones and muscles shift and grow even as his face elongated a low growl escaping before he stood in front of the woman his wolf had decided was pack- and if she could accept this part of him, would be his mate. Tony was a wolf at heart. Ever since that night when he was sixteen and changed, he hadn't bedded a single person no matter what anyone said. He was a wolf and wolves mated for life.

Pepper's mouth had dropped open in shock and she had dropped like a sack of potatoes. Only Tony's quick reflexes saved her from meeting the floor painfully as she dropped in a dead faint. He hadn't meant too, but Tony had started laughing. It came out like a huffing growl but he was laughing, and it woke Pepper up. Tony is still convinced that it was that laughter as he carefully held her in his arms that really convinced her it was still _Tony_ standing in front of her. Still she had accepted the wolf, and had even sat with his while he was changed and pet the fur.

Pepper told him he was gorgeous as the wolf once.

He had never heard anyone describe him that way. Granted no one else knew what he was nor had anyone seen his form, but it had shocked him into stillness and silence.

"No, really Tony. Have you ever _looked_ at yourself? You're absolutely beautiful. Solid black, silky fur, moon white claws on your feet and hands, a perfect predator body, and your _eyes._ They turn liquid gold. Then there's the fact that despite all that strength, the ability to crush the strongest of things in your hands you can handle the wires and gadgets and pieces of delicate equipment and technology you work with in and out of wolf form without damaging any of it, that you can handle _me_ and you're so gentle…it's…you're absolutely _**gorgeous**_ Tony."

It's the only time Tony can remember blushing and it not being faked.

Then the Avengers happened.

Oh boy did Tony have some issues with them - _Steve_ – at first. His wolf didn't like that so many people were in his space that they kept _**challenging**_ him and insisting they knew how he worked. They didn't know anything. The Press lied about him all the time- case and points the playboy reputation- and Tony regularly hacked into SHIELD so he'd _really_ like to know why they think the report Natasha gave them was really how he worked since he had _known_ she was there before even she had known he was her next mission.

Bruce was really the only one his wolf liked from the very first moment. The man was very well controlled and he was a genius thus could keep up with Tony on a rant. He _loved_ it. It helped that his core scent of old forests and wild things spoke to his wolf of freedom and joy under the moon.

Scent was a core part of a person. It gave away so many things about people it was ridiculous, from their core personality, to how they felt at any given moment to whether or not someone was telling the truth.

As the whole thing with the aliens progressed the next person to earn his regard was Thor. The Thunder God smelled of power and lightning storms and it made Tony think of the time he had gone running through one of his forested properties in the rain and lightning. It was surprisingly cleansing and he enjoyed it every once in a while, so Thor earned his wolf's regard next.

Then Steve earned his and his wolf's respect and regard during the Battle of New York when the man- who smelled like warm vanilla and clean linen- managed to lead the entire team of misfits and make them all work together as if they had been a team for years. It helped that after that battle Steve stopped judging him based on rumors, his masks, and mostly stopped expecting him to be a carbon copy of the Howard Stark he knew.

Natasha- smelling of peaches and cream- earned the wolf's regard next. It was also during the entire Battle of New York that she managed this, when she fought like a little demon and flung herself onto an alien craft to shut the huge portal. It helped that they were forced to work together and she began to learn that he wore just as many masks as she did, and started trying to _learn_ about him because she wanted to know the man who was willing to fly a nuke into space and not because he was an assignment.

Clint was actually someone Tony got along well with. Clint smelled like sandalwood and open air. Tony acknowledged Clint during the Battle as well since it was the only time the agent wasn't under Loki's control and the agent had managed to watch the back of everyone on the team all the while showing very impressive marksmanship. The man, it turns out, it actually mischievous and had a dry sarcastic kind of humor that Tony appreciated.

Still…despite earning the wolf's regard and in some cases respect – ironically Steve – none of the Avengers had been acknowledged as pack.

Not then.

Still, Tony had offered the Avengers his home. Had offered them all a place at what he now referred to as Avengers Tower, because he realized even then that the Avengers had the potential to be pack.

O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

**This one will have a sequel. I can feel it. Still. It may or may not be the next chapter. Like I said. This is a collection of related and nonrelated one shots involving the Avengers in a Supernatural world. Read the A/Ns to see if the one shot has a related chapter.**

**Again: My werewolf looks like the werewolves from the movie Van Helsing with Hugh Jackman. **


	2. Werewolf 2

**This is related to the first chapter. Werewolf!Tony.**

O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Tony hadn't planned on showing _any_ of the Avengers his 'furry self' at any point in the near future. They hadn't earned the right. None of them had.

Or, Tony had thought that to be true. Then a month after the New York battle a General Ross had tried to take Bruce with the intentions to experiment on and kill him. Tony hadn't liked the General on sight and he had caused the hackles on Tony's wolf to raise, but when he went after Bruce Tony's wolf had snarled long and loud in his head. Ross smelled like dust and mothballs and had the smell of anger and a sickness that was all in the man's head and Tony _loathed_ that he had to allow the General in his space, but it had to be done to stop the man from being able to touch Bruce ever again.

Ross wouldn't discover till later that Tony had only allowed the man into his tower to deliver a warning "Stay away from Bruce. Stay away from me. Stay away from the Avengers."

"And if I don't?"

Tony had smirked at the General. "I am Tony Stark."

The General had scoffed and proceeded to seal his fate and manage to push Tony to the edge of a transformation when he listed all the reasons he believed justified his right to take Bruce and kill him after making him a lab rat. Tony had growled out in a voice verging on an angry nonhuman snarl "Get _out of my tower._" Ross had gotten up and left, but before he made it out the door Tony had hacked into his files and leaked information and proof that General Ross was unfit for his place in the army, froze most of his accounts and bugged his phones.

After that he had stalked out of the room he was in, attempting to push the wolf down so he wouldn't transform out in the middle of the tower. He could feel his body trying to force a change in his growing anger, and he drew in deep breaths in an attempt to stop it from happening. He was so focused on not wolfing-out that he actually crashed into Bruce and knocked him over.

"Sorry Bruce." He reached down and easily lifted the man off the floor and onto his feet.

"Tony?"

Tony's eyes focused immediately on Bruce when he noticed that the voice was off and upon taking a deep breath he noticed the strong scent of fear had weaved its way into Bruce's scent. "What happened?" his voice had verged on a low growl as he tried to figure out what had caused Bruce's fear.

"W-Why was General Ross here Tony?"

As soon as Tony realized that _Ross _was the cause of the fear in Bruce's voice the wolf in him had reared sharply and his anger spiked so much he actually staggered into the hallway wall in an attempt to stop his anger-triggered transformation. "Tony?!" worry worked into Bruce's scent as he stepped forward and reached towards Tony.

Tony stepped back his voice mostly growl as he told Bruce "I took care of it Bruce. He won't ever touch you again." And then he staggered back into his meeting room commanding JARVIS to lockdown the door and let no one inside. Bruce managed to get inside before JARVIS obeyed the command having followed after Tony instantly.

It was for that reason that Bruce was the first Avenger to see his change as he shifted as soon as the door shut. Bruce had gasped sharply and Tony had turned his now gold eyes on him straightening out of his doubled over position to his full 6 foot 5 inches of height. "Tony…?" Bruce's voice was soft and wispy in his surprise.

Tony had taken a deep breath but despite the shock he could smell there was no fear in Bruce's scent. He stepped forward pausing momentarily as he heard Bruce's small gasp. He then changed his mind and lowered himself into a sitting position and he stared at Bruce.

Bruce had stared for a minute before he moved across the room in slow careful steps. He paused in front of Tony, who stared into Bruce's eyes, his anger bleeding away to be replaced with amusement at Bruce's reaction. He knew it showed in his gold eyes when Bruce scoffed softly "Damn Tony. You could have said something earlier."

By that point Tony was calm enough to shift back and he did so, sighing softly. "The only person to know about this is Pepper Bruce."

"Oh. How long have you…?"

"Since I was sixteen." Tony smirked at Bruce "I told you once before that you needed to strut when you were tiptoeing. It was personal experience speaking. You can't treat your other half like it should be suppressed. It will always be a part of you. So you learn to work with it, what sets it off, what causes it to react that way it does, why, how does it think? Once you've learned that, you know how to work _with_ what you have. If you suppress it, the blow up will be so much worse than it should have been."

Bruce's eyes widened before he murmured "It's not the same."

"Sure it is. Hulk is your instincts Bruce. Or he is instinct driven. Hulk only shows up when you're angry or emotional, when you're in pain. He reacts to these things with instinct. Since you repress him most of the time instead of occasionally letting him out to vent when your emotions are not peaking usually due to some kind of pain or anger he is harder to…well control. Or direct. Because technically he _is_ you. Just like my wolf is _me_. They are both just baser versions of us that operate on instinct rather than Society's ethics. It doesn't make my wolf or the Hulk evil. Just instinct driven. So Hulk should react as my wolf does. As long as I shift regularly and run or something like that, let my wolf have some freedom for a while, my wolf lets my more human notions guide him along with the instincts. It's when I haven't changed it a while, when the wolf has been shoved into the back of my mind for a long while and become antsy and agitated, or when a highly emotional response forces a change that I respond _as_ my wolf. When everything is instinct rather than a thought out response. The Hulk should work the same way."

Bruce opened his mouth before closing it without a word as he thought about it. Tony grinned a bit before adding "Do me a favor Bruce?" he waited for Bruce to look at him and focus "Don't say anything about this?" Bruce stared before he nodded once, slowly.

"Alright Tony."

It was only later that night, that Tony realized exactly what the wolf's response to threats aimed at Bruce actually _meant._ When Tony realized that technically speaking the change had been triggered by anger, and therefore it was mostly his wolf in control until he had become amused, it was his wolf that had sat down and waited for Bruce to approach rather than busting out a wall to escape, or growling.

His wolf had accepted Bruce as _pack_ and Tony wasn't even sure exactly when it had happened. Bruce had become someone his wolf would protect from anything that meant him harm. Someone that Tony, down to the deepest parts of his mind where all that mattered was survival, where everything ran on instinct Bruce was someone he trusted and cherished. He was family.

Pack.

Tony had gone still as his eyes widened and his mind absorbed what his wolf had known for a while. "Oh."

Well then.

Next time he shifted he would need to get Pepper and Bruce to join him.

It was a comfort thing to his wolf that at some point each month he needed to shift and have his pack present. Frankly the wolf would prefer that his pack was _always_ there, but Tony was realistic enough to know that wouldn't happen, so he had compromised. He knew his wolf _needed_ his pack there with him at least once a month or it became…agitated and restless.

Wolf's were social creatures. Tony had read up on the animals in an attempt to understand how his wolf operated when he first found out what he was. Wolves had a certain amount of time set aside for bonding with pack mates. It was instinct to lie-down together and rest, or groom one another, to play together and after an time of absence from the pack wolves would greet each other enthusiastically upon the return. Even pack mates who left the pack for another or left to create their own were greeted enthusiastically by old pack mates when they visited.

Tony's wolf worked the same way. The wolf needed a time set aside each month to check on his pack, to make sure everything was alright with them and to just…bond together as a pack. Since Bruce was new to his pack, and now that Tony was consciously aware of it, the very next time he shifted for any length of time that didn't involve life threatening issues his wolf would want to have Bruce be present with Pepper.

He wondered when Bruce would be free at the same time as Pepper and himself. He shook the thought off after a moment. Pepper and Bruce basically worked for him considering Tony had offered Bruce a place in his R&amp;D department and Pepper ran _his_ company. He could shift schedules around if he needed too.

Having settled that, Tony went back to the new arrows he was making for Clint. They had acid in the arrowhead that would activate upon hitting their target and eat through just about anything.

He would set up a Pack Night when he was done.


	3. Hunter 1

**This is a NEW universe. I will refer to it as 'Hunter Universe' in future oneshots. The previous ones will be 'Werewolf Tony'. What would y'all like to see here? More Hunter universe? More Were!Universe? Something else? Drop me a line.**

O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Tony couldn't breathe for a minute.

For a full 60 seconds his lungs stopped working and his genius brain froze and stopped processing anything.

Steve was lying in the center of the room, pale and unmoving, and Tony thought he was dead for a horrifying 1 minute and 12 seconds.

Sure they fought a lot, but after that first team mission in New York with the Aliens and later on that month the whole Demonic Possession issue popping up Tony and Steve had learned to trust and respect each other and the little jabs at each other were more playful than hurtful.

To walk into the room at find their leader sprawled out and pale and looking _dead_ threw Tony off and knocked the breath from his lungs. After the initial shock when Tony realized Steve was alive he rushed forward- carefully because something had taken Steve down and Steve had the whole Super Soldier thing going on- and checked over Steve's body. Nothing seemed to be wrong with him and Tony carefully splashed Holy Water onto his face both to wake him up and to check for demonic possession. Steve didn't start smoking and sputtered awake and Tony was relieved he would have to deal with the mess a possession would cause. "Steve?"

Steve grunted as he sat up asking "Tony?"

"Steve what happened?"

Tony watched as Steve focused on him after a moment of disorientation and his eyes went wide. Tony didn't expect Steve to lash out with his foot and sweep Tony's legs out from under him. Tony was sitting up seconds later, ready to yell at the Captain, when he realized there was a large butcher's knife sitting, hilt deep, inside the wall still quivering with the force of whatever had thrown it exactly where his head had been seconds earlier.

Steve was off the floor and crouching even as Tony finished getting to his knees. "What are we dealing with Steve?"

"Poltergeist!"

Tony cursed. "Where's the corpse?"

"Here somewhere. Inside! It gets really vicious every time I try to get to the kitchen, so I think the corpse may be inside!"

Tony nodded even as Clint and Natasha slipped inside the living room- no doubt having overheard on the Coms.

Sure enough as Tony, Steve, Clint and Natasha approached the kitchen the poltergeist caused all the sharp knifes in the room to levitate threateningly along with a toaster, a coffee maker and the microwave.

Tony scanned the room carefully. "What the hell house did we walk into? The Iron Chief champion?"

"How many knifes do you need?" Clint hissed at the sight of the floating instruments.

"Too many." Natasha's voice was a dull deadpan before she darted in with Clint seconds behind her. Tony stayed by the entrance as Steve lunged forward bringing his shield up instinctively to deflect the many knifes coming his way. Tony scanned the room carefully watching for patterns in the attacks.

The poltergeist was vicious in general, but every time his team mates approached the back wall on the opposite side of the kitchen near the back door it got especially mean.

He took a deep breath before he lunged into the chaos.

He was direct in his intent, knowing that he needed to get to that part of the kitchen.

Sure enough, as soon as the poltergeist realized what he was doing, Tony was forced to duck, jump, slide, and roll away from various flying dishware. His teammates realized quickly that Tony knew something they didn't and began to defend him as Tony rushed towards his goal with the iron will and determination that had gotten him through Afghanistan.

He still had to dodge and deflect some things but for the most part his team was managing to keep him from getting skewered He made it to the wall and quickly ran both his hands and his eyes over the wall looking for anything. "TONY! DOWN!"

The sharp command in Steve's voice had Tony dropping before he even realized consciously what Steve had actually said. He stared a second as the _Microwave_ hit the wall and the force caused the glass on it to shatter. He rolled away instinctively and caught a rug near the door in his armor. It came loose quickly due to his momentum but Tony had instinctively glanced down to see what had pulled on him and due to his position so close to the wooden floor he saw the small sign of a trap door.

"Keep it off me!" he snapped to the team knowing that as bad as it was now the instant Tony opened that Trapdoor it was going to get so much worse if his suspicions were right. The team recognized his tone and obeyed becoming more vicious and quick in their defense as Tony reached forward and quickly tried to open it. When he discovered it was sealed shut Tony forced entry into whatever was beneath the trapdoor. He grinned at the dark room he could see and the sounds of a very angry poltergeist realizing it was about to be destroyed. He dropped down quickly, realizing as he did that this hidden room had originally been a hideaway for the Underground Railroad. The arc reactor in his suit lit the room well enough and Tony quickly began to search for the body he was sure hid in the darkness of the room.

The walls around him and the floor above him shook in the poltergeist reacted in its anger. Tony tried not to think about Clint's voice crying out in pain before falling silent as Natasha's voice reached his ears snarling Russian curses. He sped up his search in response.

He ignored the sounds of Steve's voice snapping commands, ignored Natasha snarling, ignored Clint's pained curse, ignored the way the entire hideaway shook and groaned.

He found the bones he was looking for all the way in the back of the hidden room. He quickly pulled the salt he always kept on his person (Tony only needed one lesson to remember the salt thank you) and used the suit to carefully burn the bones making sure to control the fire so it wouldn't set the entire place ablaze.

He stilled when everything fell silent waiting a few seconds before asking "Cap?"

Another few seconds of silence before "You got it Tony."

Tony carefully pulled himself out of the hideaway, standing in a very messy kitchen. The coffee pot had joined the microwave on the floor as well as the blender and the walls of the kitchen looked like a Circus knife show gone wrong. The fridge was open and food and drinks had been thrown around as well. Tony tilted his head a bit when he noticed a few canned vegetables were actually stuck in the wall. "We good? Everyone good?"

"We're good Tony."

"Oh good. Let's get dinner. It's on me."


	4. Pack 1

**This 'world' will be called 'Pack' and it takes place quite a while after the team has moved into Avengers tower and had time to work things out amongst themselves.  
This was inspired by a fic called Leopard Spots (a were-leopard Tony fic that is GLORIOUS)  
PACK DYNAMICS AHEAD. AU.**

O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

When Tony wakes up, he sort of panics. As soon as he eyes had opened, he had known something was wrong. His body felt off, his eyes were seeing in the middle of a forest at night like it was noon in daylight, and he can smell and hear _everything_. He tries to jump up, but he trips and lands on his face. He tries again, managing to get to his feet, and he tries not to panic some more when he realizes he's on four legs and it feels natural, but not really.

He closes his eyes taking deep breaths and tries to ignore the fact that he can smell everything for _miles_. _"Okay. Okay, breathe. What's the last thing you remember Tony?"_ at the thought, Tony remembers he had been fighting with the other Avengers. They were in the middle of nowhere, and there had been a sorcerer. Magic. _"Oh hell."_ He shook the thought away, closed his eyes and began taking stock of his body.

He was sore, but he didn't have any broken bones. No sprains. His head was throbbing and behind his left ear hurt. He remembered taking a hit to the head there. He opened his eyes, took a deep breath and looked down.

Paws.

Huge paws. He closed his eyes, fighting to contain the panic that wanted to claw at his chest, before he opened them and glanced over his own shoulder. He closed his eyes. Opened them. _"Nope. Still have a furry ass and a tail."_ Wolf. He was a _huge_ solid black wolf. He shook his head. He could have a mental breakdown later. He needed to find the others.

Before it even registered what he was doing, Tony had thrown his head back, a long low howl reverberating through his chest into the night. **"Where are you?"** It tapered off after a moment and Tony blinked shocked at himself. It had felt so _natural_ he hadn't even thought to stop the motion or reaction.

A moment later he hears three low howls. **"I'm here."** They answered. Tony heads for the closest, breaking out into a ground eating trot. Or trying to. He trips and staggers like he's drunk before his new instincts manage to stop fighting with his brain and he manages. It only takes him a few minutes to find two huge wolves sitting in the middle of a clearing. One is 5ft high at the shoulder and chocolate brown, the other is sandy blonde and 6ft at his shoulder.

Tony edges forward, scenting the two of them. He relaxes at the scents that he had always associated with _safe_ since shortly after the Avengers had moved in with him. He had always smelled the scents when they were in the room, it just hadn't registered to him until the new wolf nose had actually been able to smell and label them. Steve was the sandy blonde wolf and he smelled like warm vanilla and clean linens. Bruce was the brown wolf and smelled of old forests and wild things.

Tony approached easier when his instincts identified them as _pack-safe-warm_. He went to Steve first realizing as he approached that he had to stand at least 5'5" when compared to the 6ft wolf. It was instinct to turn his head slightly exposing his neck and side to Steve- the instincts told Tony Steve was Alpha- and wait. Steve's jaws closed over his neck lightly, a test in his trust of his Alpha, before he released Tony and took a deep breath, scenting him before nosing his side and huffing in a way Tony knew to be a greeting that Tony returned before he went to Bruce.

Bruce followed instincts and moved his head to the side, exposing his neck and side to Tony's jaws. He felt Tony's teeth close over his neck lightly before releasing him to nose Bruce's shoulder. Bruce reveled in the scents of _warm-safe-pack_. Warm vanilla and clean linens for Steve and cedar and apples for Tony. Waking up as a wolf had been…shocking had in fact almost caused a panic attack for Bruce. Steve had been the one to stop the attack before it could start and then Tony's howl had sounded around them, the question of **"Where are you?"** echoing through the forest. Both of them had recognized the voice as one their instincts called _pack mate_ before they answered.

Now they had found each other and needed to find the others. Steve threw his head back and howled long and low **"Where are you?"**

A silent moment before **"Here"** echoes back to them from two sources. The three newly-wolves head towards the closest again. They come upon a sandy brown wolf darker then Steve that smelled of sandalwood and stood at 5'3" at his shoulder. He was slightly in front of a 4'11" bright auburn wolf that smelled of peaches and cream.

Steve approached them first a low grumble-growl escaping his chest. As soon as Clint and Natasha got a whiff of the others they relaxed and exchanged greetings with everyone before they moved to find Thor.

They found Thor in a forested area. He was a blonde color so light it was almost white and stood a solid 5'9" at the shoulder smelling of lightning storms and power. Greetings were exchanged before everyone just sort of sat there and stared at each other. Steve eventually got the conversation going, everything communicated with a series of yips, whines, growls and body language though they understood everything as if it were English.

"**What happened?"**

"**Well…"** Tony answered, ignoring the way his head still throbbed and ached, along with the dizzy spell. **"I remember the sorcerer. I know magic was involved though not **_**how**_**. I mean- it made us wolves, but we're huge, and are we stuck like this? Will it affect us if/when we change back? If so how?"** Tony shook his head ignoring the way his head swam in response to the motion. **"I'm not sure. There's not enough data to work with."**

"**Well. This is…bad."** Clint snorted.

"**Plus there are the instincts."** Bruce pointed out **"I mean…we all responded like wolves to each other. Steve was classed as the 'Alpha' obviously, and Tony was Beta, but then we have the communication thing. Even now most of what we're saying is body language, but we obviously get it. Will that carry over as a human? If so how much?"**

Tony closed his eyes as question after question was asked with no answers. He was so very tired, and his head _hurt_ and all he wanted to do was curl up and sleep it off so he could _think._ He wavered on his paws, a dizzy spell causing a shift in his balance, a soft instinctive whine leaving his throat and instantly snagging the attention of his pack. **"Tony?"** He can feel Steve approach and press close to his left offering support as Tony slowly lowered himself down to the forest floor. **"Tony are you alright?"**

"**I'm tired Steve and my head hurts and I'm dizzy and I don't know how we got like this or where to even start to fix it."** He blurts it without thinking, his new instincts demanding he answered his Alpha, instincts that also don't see the need to lie. Honestly Tony isn't really surprised about _that_ after all why would a wolf lie to his pack?

It's quiet for a minute before Tony tenses in surprise as, all around him, his team, his _warm-safe-pack_ lay down each of them managing to touch Tony in some way. Tony instinctively relaxes at the combined scents of his pack and the resulting feelings of _warm-safe-protected_. (And wasn't _that_ a novel experience? Tony had always done the protecting when it came to those he cared for in any way, so it was new and odd, but not unwelcomed to have the concept returned)

"**Sleep then"** Steve commands with a low, comforting growl, and Tony obeys, lowering his head over the nearest back- the scent of sandalwood tells him it's Clint- and closes his eyes.

He'll deal with this crap in the morning.


End file.
